


Choice

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, im incapable of giving my children happy endings, much angst, not a happy ending I'm sorry, unfortunately no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I really mean that little to you, why not end things now, and make life easier for the both of us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence — Ciel was rescued from that group by humans, and Alois tricked the Earl by himself. Both took over as the Queen's Dog and Spider and met through that. They often work together.

It's a warm, lazy summer evening, so it would not be shocking to the casual observer that Ciel Phantomhive has become quite distracted from his paperwork. He is eighteen, after all; an adult, but not _quite_.  
  
What _would_ be rather shocking is the fact that his mouth, which should be chewing unconsciously on the end of a pen, is wholly occupied by its counterpart on the pretty face of Alois Trancy.  
  
The Queen's Spider came here to help the Queen's Guard Dog on some paperwork for a case they shared recently, yet somehow they've ended up pressed together on Ciel's conveniently large and plush chair, the paperwork left untouched on his desk.  
  
Then again, this sort of thing is hardly a rare occurrence, and for a reason, at that. Ciel finds himself sinking deeper into the kiss. He could stay here all day, lying with Alois, kissing and snuggling and talking about everything and nothing. He could stay here forever—  
  
_Wait._  
  
Ciel pushes Alois off him and wipes his mouth.  
  
"Stop. Not here."  
  
Alois leans back against the desk, rolling cornflower blue eyes. "You're paranoid."  
  
"No I'm not. Elizabeth is visiting today."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm marrying her in a month."  
  
"So break it off." He's said it before, jokingly, many times, but somehow it seems more serious this time. Ciel frowns.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Alois just smirks.  
  
"We both know you'll never see her as anything more than a friend. Why not spare her the pain of finding that out when you're old and grey?"  
  
"It would cause a scandal. Both our names would be tarnished. And you know Elizabeth would have it worse. People would shun her and whisper in the streets."  
  
"Yeah, for a _month_. Then everyone would move on to the next scandal, which will probably be related to _me_ , to be honest. Isn't it better to let her get through a small rough period, if it means she can move on and find someone who actually loves her?"  
  
"No. You know that's wishful thinking. No one would take a woman whose engagement was broken." He pauses, taking a sharp breath. "No, it'll have to be _us_ that ends."  
  
"What?" Alois tries to sound nonchalant, but Ciel knows him well enough to pick up on the undertone of fear, the slightest waver in his voice.  
  
"This... all of this. We'll have to cut it off. End it. Once I'm married."  
  
"Cut it off? Is it really that easy for you?" His eyes darken. "If that's the case, why wait?"  
  
Ciel's eye widens. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
  
"If I really mean that little to you, why not end things now, and make life easier for the both of us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I... Don't want to. Not yet."  
  
"Yeah? Then don't end it at all. Stay with me. Break off your engagement."  
  
"No."  
  
"There is it. Face it, Ciel, you like having me around as a, a convenient toy to play with at your leisure. Nothing more. You don't care about me at all, so why don't we just end this now and have it over with?"  
  
"T-that's not true."  
  
"I don't believe you. You claim to care about me, but the moment your name is in danger, you'd drop me without a moment's hesitation. Well, I'm done. Even if you're not. I can't do this. I may be many things, Phantomhive, but I'm not your whore."  
  
"Alois—"  
  
"It's your call. Me, or your name. Make your choice."  
  
Ciel falters. "I-I..."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought." Alois turns abruptly and walks to the door, yanking it open. His eyes widen.  
  
From inside the room, Ciel bolts up from his chair, his uncovered eye fixed on the blonde.  
  
"You. Alois, I choose you."  
  
Alois laughs—a harsh, humorless sound—and steps aside, revealing a wide-eyed and tearful Elizabeth Midford standing in the door.  
  
"Too late, Phantomhive. You just lost both." And he walks out the door and down the stairs, never once looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> ;—;


End file.
